There have been a number of conventional electronic still cameras and hybrid cameras either proposed and/or commercially developed. In each of the conventional cameras, electronic images are generally captured and stored on a recording medium that can be removed from the camera or transmitted by a data link to a remote location. Early electronic and hybrid cameras, for example, utilized magnetic recording disks as an image storage medium, while more recent developments in electronics have led to the use of semiconductor device memory cards. It is desirable to include a display screen on the camera to permit images captured and stored on the memory cards to be reviewed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,369 issued to Ishii et al., for example, describes a camera that includes a display device so that an operator can confirm whether the captured image is acceptable. Image display devices large enough to display a digital image of acceptable size, such as a large array liquid crystal device, still consume a relatively large amount of power when active. Accordingly, the batteries of the camera can be quickly drained if the display device is utilized during imaging operations. Further, it would be desirable to be able to review the last captured image regardless of whether the removable memory medium was attached to the camera.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a camera that incorporates an apparatus for allowing the camera operator to review a last captured image without causing a large energy drain. It is a further object to provide a camera in which the last captured image can be reviewed regardless of whether a removable memory medium is attached to the camera.